ULTIMATE PARODY OF ULTIMATE DESTINY 2!
by parody911
Summary: The funny,action packed adventure is back. This time it has more action, more of everything! Grab some popcorn do some sit ups to prepare your self for this hilarious sequel. Caution some side effects include non-stopping laughter,and some Oh No he didnts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kirby was practicing using his lightsaber by waving it around like a crazy freak. He was a pink blob that was king of Charollette town. He had an odd history he was born when a balloon and a human get jiggy with it. Then his Dad the balloon popped and his mom died so he inheretided the throne. His two best friends were Ratchet and Clank who at the moment were out shopping. Ratchet was a odd ball who loved to use lollypops as weapons when ever he got into a fights. Clank was a fighting robot he was armed with a heavy bazooka, a chain gun and a plasma sword. Those three were also the heroes of the country they lived in. (The country was called Rune Scape how it got its name nobody knew)

"Sir we've got a problem,"said a guard as he ran up to Kirby.

"What is it?"asked Kirby.

"There's this monster named Yoshi from the country next to us that he destroyed and he's coming to this town to destroy it."

"What! Arm the guards get ready to defeat him."

"Yes sir right away sir,"said the guard as he bowed and left. Kirby turned to his window.

"This creature is well..I've got a feeling I won't be able to kill him not even with Ratchet and Clank. I wish there was somebody out there who could help us for if not then I'm afriad we'll be doomed,"thought Kirby.

--

Ganon got up and looked around at all the bodies. "I must have been unconscious,"he said as he got up and started walking toward the Dark Forest. "Mabye if I go back to the forest the Dark Lord will be there to congraulate me."

--

Hominid slowly rose from the ashes of the Master Chief.

"Fool no Bomb can kill me I'm Hominid,"he yelled.

"Hominid is that you,"drooled Ganon.

"Ganon, your alive?"asked Hominid.

"Ya, of course."

"So that means we won right."

"No nobody won everybody's dead exept me and you."

"That gives me an idea together we will go to the country of Rune Scape and take over it with our combined power we'll be unstoppable,"laughed Hominid. Ganon started laughing just because Hominid was laughing.

--

With a bright light Link was alive again. Link came back to life because of his triforce piece which brought him back to life but it can never be used again but Link has one more piece of the triforce to revive himself if he dies again or revive a friend.

"Pikachu are you still alive,"yelled Link but when he looked down he saw Pikachu's dead body. "Oh Pikachu you can't die yet." Link put the last piece of the triforce on Pikachu and brought him back to life.

"Link, your alive and...so am I"said Pikachu with a smile on his face.

"I revived you."

"I suspected you did something like that because I knew I had died."

"Pikachu both teams lost I found Mewtwo's and the Dark Lord's dead bodies," Link said.

"Oh well at least we're still alive,"said Pikachu. Whoosh! A firey portal appeared out of nowhere and Sora came out of it. When he had got out of it the portal dissapeared.

"What the hell,"said Pikachu.

"Hey guys when I died I went to hell and so I used my key to unlock portal out of there and into here,"said Sora.

"Wow I wish I could do that,"said Link in awe.

"It's not that cool, now I know who killed the Dark Lord and Mewtwo it was Yoshi he also killed all the survivors and he's headed to Charollette town in the country of Rune Scape,"explained Sora.

"How do you know all this,"asked Link.

"I was still alive when he was talking about it and when Yoshi killed them but I died when he used this big fire ball to kill all the survivors."

"Well let's get going we better head off to defeat Yoshi,"said Pikachu and everybody agreed.


	2. Chapter 2 the bad guys

Chapter 2 the bad guys (chapter 1 was the epilouge of book one)

Yoshi was in a town called Gondor that was right beside Charollette town. Yoshi had a feeling that he should get more people on his team so he was out searching for more people. So far Yoshi had tested one persons strength. The person was Mr.Rogers but Yoshi had blasted his brains out before he could say "I'm ready."

"Yoshi control your killings, just be nice,"said Hoody.

"Nice!?"yelled Yoshi. "Me kill! If me not kill me go crazy!"

"Yoshi is that you, your my hero,"said a small human with a bid nose, pointy ears, a space suit on a little red attena on his helmet.

"Who are you,"asked Yoshi.

"I'm Captain Olimar, leader of the Pikmin race."

"Ya so."

"I would love to join your team because you see when I was a baby I had Leucemia so I couldn't breath well. (Thats why he wears a space suit) It always hurt to pee and eat so my parents were fed up with taking care of me so they put me on this planet of Pikmin. I befriended them all then tore off there heads. After that incident I realized I was born to kill and then I saw you on Cops 911 killing thousands of innocent kids at Nutingdale Elementry school and from then on I wanted to be your apprentice,"explained Olimar.

"He's a keeper,"wispard Hoody.

"Your hired, welcome to team Yoshi,"Yoshi screamed.

"Thank you, let me show you some other people you might want on your team,"said Oliver as he directed them to a woren down building. Inside stood 3 people.

"M..my name is m..m..Miles p..p..Prower or better kn..kn..known as t..t..Tails,"stuttered a orange two tailed fox.

"Whats your story,"asked Yoshi.

"Funny you m..m..mention it, I used t..t...to work for s..s..Sonic but he went crazy and ended up killing kn..kn...Knucles. I got out of th..th...there and ran t..t...to my p..p..parents and all th...th...they did was abuse me. S..s..so I went crazy and m..m..murdered all of m..m..my village and ate m...m...my p...p...parents. Don't worry I'm n...n..not crazy just insane!"Tails said.

"What a wierdo,"wispard Yoshi.

"Hello I'm Pac-Man and If you touch me I'll break off your dick! Got that Yoshi!,"yelled an orange circle thing with a mouth legs and arms.

"Ya,"gulped Yoshi.

"He's very cautious about who and what touches him after Mrs.Pac-Man was "touching" him and he realized she had slept with little Pac-Man (His son) and so he thought he had just slept with little Pac-Man and then went crazy killing them both,"explained Oliver.

"And finally me, Takanuva the toa of donkey sex. (he used to be toa of light until he raped the light and so now all he's got is donkies)I live my life in the donkey pen or on the road. You may have heard of me "Interspieces Erotica" where me and the goat get jiggy,"explained the golden lego bionicle.

"I say KILL!"yelled Yoshi.

"No this is the best team we have so let's deal with it,"said Hoody.

"But kill good,"said Yoshi.

"I know it's good but we'll be killin' lot's when we get to Charollette town,"said Hoody.

"Fine,"agreed Yoshi. "You can all work for me!"

"Yes!"screamed Oliver. "What do we do?"

"We're heading off to Charollette town to destroy it and then this country then the world,"yelled Hoody but nobody heard him. (Because only Yoshi can see him) So Yoshi repeated what he said.

--

Hominid and Ganon were on the other side of Gondor looking for some clothes. Ganon ran off into the crowds and came back out carrying a man just like Tingle with a cast around his neck.

"What the hell Ganon,"asked Hominid.

"Me pick bum he say gross I say yum and take him away,"laughed Ganon.

"Please Sir I beg of I was just released from the hospital in Camelot about a month ago and came here,"said the Tingle man.

"What for,"asked Hominid.

"Well it's a long story involving maps and a guy named Link who shoved a map down my throut and almost killed me but didn't."

"I know him he's the main target for me!"yelled Hominid. "Howabout you come on my side to kill him and take revenge."

"Yes excellent idea I've been practising my torturing abilities with my other brothers who mysteriously died, hehe,"said Tingle in his evil look of torture.

With that all three of them started heading off to Charollette town but not before bumping into King Arthur the "real ruler of Camelot"

"Fuck Pikachu and his friends,"cursed King Arthur.

"What did you say,"asked Hominid.

"Pikachu stole my kingdom and just recently and got it all destroyed!"yelled the blond haired, guy with jeans and a west 49 hoodie on and a paper burger king crown on.

"Really? How,"asked Hominid.

"Well he snuck into the castle at knight killed everybody (raped merlin) and finally got to me and blasted me into the next country. I'm lucky I survived..poor Merlin."

"Well I have a deal for-,"Ganon cut in.

"Blaaaaa, dumdumdum here comes the bride big retarded and ummmm blaaaa,"sang Ganon and Tingle.

"Arg! Two retards I need you to come on my team to take over the world, trust me you'll kill Pikachu because he's one of the main targets we have to get rid of before we take over the world,"said Hominid.

"Deal,"said Arthur as they shook hands. With that they set off towards Charollette town with an alien, a fat man, a mentally ill man, and a king.


	3. Chapter 3 Sesame street

Chapter 3- Sesame Street

It started one rainy day in Sesemee street right by Big birds homosexuality shop. Oscar the Grouch was being Grouchy like usual and started to tape Bert and Ernie to a meat chopper.

"Oscar pleas no!"screamed Bert but his screams were futile as they both were chopped up into sesame bits.

"Oscar my my my...now ummm what were we talking about,"asked Forgetfull Jones. He aquired short term memory from a horrific picture of Bert rubbing Ernie naked with kermit the frogs blood.

"Exelent now we shall rule the world!"screamed Oscar who started killing at the age of 3 because of well thats his dirty little secret.

"Wtf!"yelled Jones.

--

"Today kids we shall look at how to roast and eat a human, but first lets count down from ten and when we reach 0 yell explode so the bomb will go boom!,"said Count von Count as he faced an adience of kids who were tide up and in the middle of them was a bomb.

"Weeee,"screamed the Cookie monster as he ran into the Counts building and tripped over the bomb, and boom went the whole castle guts everywhere.

--

"So Ocscar who are we looking for,"asked Jones.

"Kermit the frogs grave we need to somin him from hell,"yelled Oscar. After hours of satinisim rituals Kermit had been revived at the cost of both there lives.

"So, it seems there dead and I'm alive, EXELENT,"yelled Kermit.

Pikachu and the gang were walking through Sesame street when a green blue guy with cookies came and jumped them

"Give me your money you yellow fatty,"laughed the cookie monster who somehow survived the bomb even though the Count was blown to pieces.

"F..fatty you just signed your death wish,"yelled Pikachu. "Its time to d..d.duel."

"I summon flaming cookie of HELL,"yelled the Cookie monster.

"I summon your mom,"said Pikachu.

"Not her!"

"Hunny there you are, it's time for you to die,"she screamed as she took him and his monster to the underworld.

"That was screwed up big time,"said Link.

"Hey I saw your strength and I was wondering can I assist you,"asked a green frog.

"How,"said Sora as he rubbed his nipples.

"Not that way Sicko, I mean fighting."

"Sure why not we need the extra help,"said Link.

"Indeed,"said Sora as he ran into a pole.


	4. Chapter 4 Pikachu's past

Chapter 4- Pikachu's Past

Link, Pikachu, Kermit and Sora sat down for a rest. They had been walking for hours and were only about 20 minutes away from Charollette town. All of them layed down in front of the fire they made and told stories.

"Pikachu, how did you get all your powers,"asked Link.

"Well it's a long story so sit back and relax,"Pikachu said.

--

It all started on January the 3rd when I got the invitation.

_Dear Pikachu _

_This letter is from the Mortal Kombat Club and we would like you to come fight in it this time next year at your local mall_

_It will only have you and two other people in it. _

_The winner gets lightning powers. _

_From: Mortal Kombat Club _

"For me well I better start training in Kung-Fu,"yelled Pikachu as he jumped up from his seat and ran off to Jakie Chan's place.

"Screw off Pikachu it's 1:00 am in the morning,"moaned Jakie Chan.

"Never now train me,"yelled Pikachu.

"Get lost fatty,"said Jackie Chan. With that word Pikachu jumped on top of Jackie Chan and tore him apart. One year later Pikachu was at the mall waiting.

"Hello and welcome to Mortal Kombat!"yelled the announcer. "The the first is Pikachu verus Ecco the dolphin, ummm we just kinda killed Ecco because well you see he can't really breathe on land. Ya...next Pikachu versus a hero Chao.

"Hello there,"said the Golden cute little chao wielding a butcher's knife.

"Sup,"said Pikachu as he sat down and let the Hero Chao charge at him knife high in the air. He was about to gut Pikachu until Pikachu stuck out his foot and sent the little Chao flying into his own knife.

"Yuck all that blood, anyways Pikachu advances to the final battle!"yelled the announcer. "But first a break!"

Pikachu sat eating under a tree when he heard the voice.

"Little guy I am the candy tree here to bring to heavan,"said the heavenly tree.

"So you are the voice,"said Pikachu as he looked up to the pink tree which had grown arms and was wielding a sharp candy cane.

"Little mouse come with me,"said the tree.

"Of course not you creepy thing."

"I said COME!,"ordered the tree as it grapped Pikachu and started pulling him into the ground.

"AHHHHHHH help,"screamed Pikachu as he slowly started to die. A guy with a white dog mask strapped to his face jumped from the bushes and cut the tree up.

"You saved me, thank you,"said Pikachu.

"You are my oppenent and I must keep you alive so I can kill you,"he whispard as he ran away.

"So he's Hannibal, my oppenent."

--

"Ok..(burp) let's get st-(buuuurp) sorry I shouldn't have drank all that beer, (BUUUUURP) oh dear me,"said the annoucer as he fell to the ground dead from alcholol poisoning.

"Let's fight Pikachu,"Hannibal shouted.

"Why?"asked Pikachu.

"Wtf? You signed up for this fight you retard,"said Hannibal.

"Oh...oh ya let's fight!"yelled Pikachu.

Hannibal charged at Pikachu and threw a punch which landed right into Pikachu's groening. Everybody let out a oooooooo.

Pikachu stood there like nothing happened and then he realized what happened. "Oh ya I'm susposed to go OWWWWW!"he screamed. After many hours had gone by Pikachu was beaten so bad there were bruises on his bruises but still he hadn't died.

But when Hannibal punched him on his tail Pikachu's brain got a shock and soon he realized what had happened. He had just aquired special lightning powers.

"Hellz ya!"Pikachu screamed as he ran up Hannibal and did a back flip off him in slow motion as he blasted lightning up hannibals ass.

"Ahhhhhh my weak spot,"he screamed as he melted away.

"Yes, yes thank you Matrix you and your stupid slow motion tricks that I didn't just copy,"shouted Pikachu as he was carried off by all his fans.

--

"What happened next,"asked Kermit as he was started eating Buzz lightyear.

"Well nothing much just had a party."

"Sweet...,"said Link.

"Hey where's Sora,"asked Kermit just as he had swallowed a bit of Buzz.

"Over here,"yelled Sora as he just onlocked a portal to a wierd dimenision. "I'm going in chow!"

"Wait for me,"yelled Kermit and Link.

"But we..we..we need to get to Charellette town...fine I'll come wait for me,"said Pikachu as he rose from the ground and entered the portal which closed off behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 fight for the kingdom

Chapter 5- Fight for the kingdom.

"Kirby we've got a problem,"said Clank as he came back with Rachet.

"What now,"asked Kirby.

"It's Yoshi and he's got some of the worst criminals in the country with him,"said Ratchet. "Captian Olimar, Tails, Pac man (not really) and Tokanuva."

Kirby rose and started to head out to kill them.

"Kirby ever heard of this saying "Johnny don't be a hero" well don't be a hero. We should run there stronger then us,"said Clank as tails burst threw a window.

"P..p..prepare t..t..to die,"laughed Tailes. Ratchet pulled out a gun and shot Tails over and over again until his brains slowly oozed out.

"That's one down, come on guys!"yelled Kirby.

Out on the streets blood and caos was all to be seen, as Kirby,Ratchet, and Clank split up in search for the enemies. Captain Olimar was hanging all the poor pokemon as Ratchet came around the corner wielding two carving knifes. Captain Olimar spun around and after the turn he was dressed in tight purple spandex. Music started playing and two DDR mats appeared. In the background the civilians started chanting DDR! DDR Challenge! Captain Olimar jumped on the mat did some super crazy matrix tricks and finished with all boos. Ratchet was pumped all ready breathing deaply but then he thought "Why the hell am I doing this." He then threw his carving knifes into Olimars neck and down he went.

Clank was a killing machine as he walked around slaughtering every living thing good or bad. Pac-Man hid in the shadows waiting for the chance to take down the killing machine but it never came. HAHA stupid Pac-Man! That idiot look at him he just tripped into a boiling pot of lava, HAHA he's dead. Anyways Clank met up with Ratchet just as Tokanuva challenged them.

"Your life is worthless I am Donkey Master, Tokanuva,"he laughed.

"Why the heck would you even want to be a donkey master,"asked Clank.

"Well because I love the feeling of donkies..OH YA!"Tokanuva screamed. He then started doing a donkey dance and both Ratchet and Clank fell to the ground dead. "Fools that was my secret tecnique..hehe."

Kirby on the other hand was trying to find Yoshi but instead found Clank and Ratchet's bodies.

"Oh waaaaa,"he cried. "I must leave this place, we've lost." With that Kirby fled out of the town and into a forest.

--

Alien Hominid was watching Yoshi all the time and realized they couldn't win.

"Ok guys we're going to have to retreat from this town,"announced Hominid.

"BlaaaaBlaaa,"sang Tingle and Ganon.

"Fine, but where are we going to go now,"asked King Arthur.

"Where else?"said Hominid. "My home planet."

"Really?"asked Ganon.

"Yes! It's quite easy ok grab my hands guy." Everybody just stared at Hominid. "Grab them...ok now hold on." With a blinding light they had been teleported to a planet, but not Hominids planet.

"Damn I can't teleport anymore I guess we're going to have to search this planet for other living things,"said Hominid.

"Whatever,"said Tingle as he examined his surroundings. This was his report, Lot's of trees...more trees and LOOK! some grass and moss. Ummm more trees,trees,trees,rock,moss,trees,trees,a turtle..oooooo a turtle it's so squishy...this isn't a turtle it's..it's CRAP! ooo trees and wo a dinosaur.

"Tingle wake up, a T-rex is coming for us,"screamed King Arthur as he dived into the bushes.

--

Pikachu sat in a dense forestry planet, just recentaly they had realized that it was inhabidit by dinosaurs. Kermit had got himself stuck in a pile of tar luckily he got himself out, Sora arg! He took a baby T-rex as hostage for fun...arg! That was very vileont. Link was practicing Kokiri-Fu and Tai-Kwan-Kokiri.

"Ok this is my plan we're going to start searching this stupid planet for some help,"said Pikachu but nobody was paying attention. "COME ON YOU GUYS...just follow me."

Everybody split up in search for help. Pikachu decided to explore a gaint cave, the cave was almost pitch black exept for the sunlight coming from a hole in the roof. The sunlight was shining on a little patch of water. The water was deep but clear, it covered most of the cave from what Pikachu could see. Pikachu dipped his pinky toe into the water to test it. The water was luke warm and Pikachu couldn't help but dive into the beautiful pond. Out of the corner of his eye Pikachu saw a tunnel under the water. _Should I go through the tunnel...ya sure why not _thought Pikachu. With a splash he dove underneath the water and started swimming threw the tunnel until he saw a surface. Pikachu got onto land and started breathing in the air like there was no more left. As he scanned the area he realized there was no way out.

"Oh screw this!"Pikachu yelled but a tentacle grapped him and pulled him under the water.

--

Kermit and Sora decided to walk straight through the jungle crushing everything in there path.

"Haha stupid plants feel my wrath,"yelled Kermit as he stomped on a little daisy.

"Haha stupid Raptor...AHHHH!"screamed Sora as he realized what he just smacked.

"Quick Sora open up another dimension,"yelled Kermit. Sora didn't hesitate and soon they were standing in an arena with a Gladiator standing over them. The crowd was yelling fight fight as the Gladiator swung his sword at Kermit and Sora who were running away and screaming.

--

Link found a small village, in the village lived Kokiri.

"More Kokiri?"said Link.

"Indeed...Link? is that you?"asked a orange haired girl.

"Malon!"yelled Link. "How..what the..."

"Oh Link this town is Kokiri village 2, here we worship you."

"Oh really,"said Link with a pride look in his face.

"Of course, and our leader of this town wants to meet you, her/his name is Lilon,"Malon said.

"Lilon, it sounds like my name and your name together,"said Link.

"Thats right cause me and you were ment to be together."

"I'm not interested in you Malon, sorry,"said Link as he slowly started backing away.

"WHAT!? Oh your marrying me!!,"she screamed as she grabbed Link and carried him away.

--

Hominid slowly crept away from the others and dived into a pond. He was hiding because it was his idea to teleport and now they want to kill him.

"Oh Hominid, we need to talk to you,"laughed Tingle. Hominid felt something touch his leg and then it grapped him and pulled him underwater.

"Let's leave him, I'm going to search for food you two stay here,"said King Arthur. After an hour of searching he found a village.

"Who are you?"asked a little Orange haired girl holding a blond haired kid with a green hat and a green tunic on. They both also had pointy ears.

"I'm King Arthur, and you two?"asked King Arthur.

"Why I'm Malon and He's Link hero of time,"she said.

"Well I best be off then."

"Run Arthur! RUN WHILE YOU CA-,"but Malon cut Link off.

"King Arthur your going to be our special guest,"Malon said with and evil grin. King Arthur tried to run but she grabbed him and pulled him away as well.

"Googly,"said Ganon.

"Yes indeed..so I hate this place let's teleport somewhere else,"Tingle said as Ganon waved his hands. In less then a second they had teleported into a gladiator arena, in the middle of a fight.

"Hey, isn't that Sora!"yelled Ganon.


	6. Chapter 6 Yoshi's mission

Chapter 6- Yoshi's mission

Yoshi sat in Kirby's ex castle thinking of how he should gather an army. Now all he had left was Tokanuva who was growing stronger by the day, a bit to strong Yoshi thought. And so he thought of the plan.

"Tokanuva,hehehe kill kill.. cough cough anyways I've got a mission for you, I need you to gather me an army of Toads from Mushroom Kingdom and then head to Angel Island and get me Sonic, after that go to the Land of Fable and bring be the Dark and Evil Fable (yes that's his name, there's also a Great and Good Fable but he doesn't show up yet), once you've got all those people go and kill Kirby's pet who now lives in Camelot, his name is Godzilla,"said Yoshi. "That is all."

"Ummm ok,"said Tokanuva and he set off. Tokanuva's journey was going to be a hard one, he left Charolette town by night for fear he would be seen by some of the remaining castle guards. The big round moon shone down apon Tokanuva as he jolted across the foriegn landscape. First he went through Charolette forest which was uninhabited by mostly everything exept for bunnies, cute but deadly they were. Anyways when he found his way out from the western side of the forest he was looking down the side of a cliff into Mushroom Valley. The Valley had meteroite debrees everywhere which sparkled in the moonlight. In the Valley lay a castle, one of Charolette town's enemys, the Mushroom Kingdom. Since Mario, Peach, Toad, Bowser, Luigi, and Wario had abandoned Mushroom King there was no one there to guard it. That made the other Toads turn on each other and the Toads that were left, were blood thirsty, canabilistic, pycho-killers. Daisy was hiding in the castle dungeon when the Toads found her and tore her to bits and pieces. Walugi saw this and he turned and tried to run up the cliff leading out of the valley but it was impossible for his long purple legs to climb. The Toads tore off his legs smacking Walugi with them until he died. Now in the Kingdom roamed 1000 of those Toads. Tokanuva jumped down into the valley, he broke his legs on the landing and spent a couple hours breaking them back. He was muttering curses as he got up about how the cliff was to high up. Tokanuva crept into the castle as the sun was just rising.

"Hehe,"laughed a Toad as he walked past Tokanuva holding a sythe.

Sweating Tokanuva ran into the first room he could find but sadly that room was the meeting room and it had just about all 1000 of the toads, who were now just staring at him.

"Hi...don't kill me,"stamered Tokanuva.

"Why not?"asked a smaller Toad holding a bloody mace.

"Because if you come and work for me and my master Yoshi then we'll pay you all the gold you want."

"We don't need your gold,"said a fat Toad wielding a grenade launcher. (All the Toads from little to big wield a weapon)

"Well..you'll get to kill all the time!"yelled Tokanuva. Whispers were heard around the room until one toad spoke.

"We come and work for you!,"yelled the fat Toad. With that Tokanuva and the army of Toads slowly got out of ther valley (10 were killed) and marched onto there next destination in the north, the great northren sea where angel island is. After weeks of walking and killing they made it to the cost of the great northren sea.

"We have to head into the ocean,"anounced Tokanuva. All the Toads shook there heads no.

"Well..fine I'll go but you better be right here when I get back."

"Sure whatever,"said a Toad. Tokanuva turned away and started walking toward the water. When he reached the water he called apon Donkey powers which let him walk on water. After 3 days he made it to Angel Island. Angel Island was a toxic waste site, there were mutants crawling all over the place and toxic barrels of waste covered the whole island. Tokanuva carfully dodged all the piles of waste and made it Sonic's house. It was a little shack with pictures of tree's on it. When Tokanuva entered a stench hit him so hard he fell onto his knees.

"Oh my god!"yelled Tokanuva as he lay on the floor.

"Yo sorry man I just had diareea and on this island we don't have electricity so we go where ever we feel like, and you know I just felt like going in my house,"said a Blue hedgehog who's once spikey spikes were now all messy and not very spikey. He was covered in filth and hadn't showered in years.

"Oh god!"screamed Tokanuva as Sonic entered the room.

"Dude I know why your here, you want me to join your team. And I will."

"Ok now come on follow me,"said Tokanuva as he got up with a nose pulg (make it three nose plugs). They both started heading straight north again across the ocean to head to the counrty of Fable across the sea. After weeks and weeks of walking they ended up in the land of fable (and also good graphics). A strange blind woman approached them.

"Hello there I'm Katrina, Fable's sister,"said the blind demented little girl who's hair was blood red and her face was so twisted it hurt to look at her.

"Yuck dude!"yelled Sonic as he let one rip in Katrina's face. She slowly and painfully died. "She's better dead then alive dude."

"I agree with you on that one,"Tokanuva said as he and Sonic stepped over the body and headed into a small village. After hours of searching they found the Dark and Evil Fable. He was bald and had devil horns. He wore pink hello kitty armor. They talked and talked and fianally the evil fable decided to join. Just as they were about to set off back toward where the toads were Evil Fable said Something.

"I can teleport you anywhere."

"You can wow!,"yelled Tokanuva. "Then let's go to the other side of the ocean." With that they had teleported to where the Toads waited even though they were impatient.

"Yo man little mushroom dudes,"laughed Sonic as he burped. Some of the close Toads fell over dead while the back one's coughed and wheezed.

"Anyways we are heading into our nieghboring country to the east where the once great city of Camelot thrived until the Dark Lord destroyed it and then Godzilla moved into it,"explained Tokanuva. With that they spent weeks marching until they reached Camelot they burnt and destroyed city. All that remained was a couple of buildings and Godzilla.

"Who dares come and invade my privacy,"yelled a big green dinosaur.

"We do,"yelled Sonic.

"Well waaa im going to eat you,"cried Godzilla.

"Don't worry folks Godzilla is to big of a PUSSY to stand up for himself,"laughed Tokanuva as he kicked Godzilla in the right pinkie.

"Owww you jerks,"moaned Godzilla as he tripped into a big pit of lava that just happened to be there at the time.

"Well that was easy,"said the evil Fable.

"Ya...well let's head to Charollette town in happiness!"cried Tokanuva as they headed back.


	7. Chapter 7 Crash Bandicoot

Chapter 7-Crash Bandicoot

"Once apon a time there lived a princess and a prince...(BOO)..fine I'll get to the point they both fell in love but the prince went crazy the end,"said the orange dog like thing that stood on two feet.

"Great story Crash but it was kind of short,"said a bigger hairier sweatier crash.

"Shut up Crunch and don't you say anything Coco,"said Crash. But Coco couldn't say anything they had strapped there sister to a chair and were dangling her off a cliff for fun.

"Should we let her-,"but he was intrupted by a snap which followed a scream and a SPLAT. They both started wistleing and slowly backed away then started running, Crunch tripped and got sucked up by the little grudge, cat boy who was now chasing Crash for no reason.

"Wait stop!"yelled Crash as Cat boy stopped in his tracks. "Can't touch this." They both started dancing like retards then Crash changed the song to It's Closing time, and both Cat boy and him started dancing slower.

"Thank you Crash you have freed me,"said the little boy who was now normal.

"Really?"asked Crash.

"Na i'm just screwing with ya,"laughed cat boy as Crash blew him to bits with a grenade launcher.

--

Crash sat in his local bar sorounded by the local people exept for one odd person who had long golden hair and an angel Halo above his head. This stranger went and sat beside Crash.

"Hello there I'm the great and good Fable, I...I..I need your help,"the good Fable said speedily.

"What is it?"asked Crash. "By the way my name's Crash."

"Okay hi, ummm there's this evil person named Yoshi who took over Charollette town just North of this Village."

"The name is Bandicoot Village,"corrected Crash.

"Okay and we need to head even more down south to find a guy named Ralph who lives in LocoRoco the Pirate City which is on the shore of the great sounthren sea. So as you can tell we need to go down south,"explained the good Fable.

"Why praytell do we have to go to LocoRoco, it's so dangerous."

"Well Ralph knows where to find King Kirby who will hopefully lead us into glorious battle against Yoshi."

"What's in it for me?"

"Umm how about..,"the good Fable started to look through his pockets. "a button, some lint, and a piece of paper."

"Good bargan but no."

"Fine and a Picture of Pikachu Alba related to Jessica Alba but Pikachu Alba's way more hotter."

"Deal,"said Crash as they shook hands.

--

After days of following one path they reached the City of Pirates, LocoRoco. It was a glorios but it had no Pirates just little colorful blobs called LocoRoco's.

"What the?"Crash looked Shocked.

"Yes these things took over, anyways here's Ralph's house,"said the good Fable as he pointed towards a small shack. Inside stood a 16 year old naked blond haired kid.

"Hi there I'm Eragon or as some people call me Ralph, your looking at me strange I know but you must accept that I'm a nudist and Locosexual. (Locosexual is when you don't like girls or boys who have feelings for LocoRoco's)" Eragon.

"Okay then we need your help to find King Kirby,"said Crash.

"Why he is at Hogwarts school of wizardy and donkey "mating" (Or also know as the crewed version instead of mating it's sex).

"Ok thanks,"said Crash.

"Wait, Let me show you the way,"Eragon said as he walked out of the door only stoping to bend over and pick up a coin but revealing his crack which sent shivers down Crash's neck and a smile from the good Fable.


	8. Chapter 8 the three crystals

Chapter 8- the three crystals

Hominid and Pikachu lay in a underwater cell. Each of them were wearing scuba gear.

"Hominid!"cried Pikachu as he got up.

"Pikachu?"asked Hominid as he also got up. Pikachu zapped him with lightning, Hominid shook it off and charged at Pikachu but before he could do anything the gaint squid grabbed onto each of them.

"Hello you two better learn to work together because I need you guys to be my slaves mwaaaa,"laughed the gaint squid.

"Bull Sh,"laughed Pikachu as he zapped the squid and put him unconsiuos. Hominid then broke the bars and tore up the squid.

"Well..have you heard about Yoshi,"asked Pikachu as he glared at Hominid.

"Yes, he's quite strong and my team can't beat him alone,"Hominid said.

"Same here, do you want to join up with us,"asked Pikachu as he still glared.

'Fine!"said Hominid.

"Fine!"repliad Pikachu. They both swam out of the water and onto some land waiting for there allies to come back.

--

Sora and Kermit were hiding in a hole, little did they know in that hole was Tingle and Ganondwarf. When Tingle moved and knocked Sora that's when he realized who they weren't.

"Hey your not Al Gord,"said Sora.

"Well no duh,"laughed Tingle and Ganon.

"Hey let's get out of here and discuss this later,"said Kermit as a spear landed an inch away from his foot. They all nodded and teleported back to the wierd dinosaur world landing right in front of Pikachu and Hominid. Everybody was introduced even though Pikachu and Hominid brake out into fights randomly.

--

Lilon had a hay colored beard and moustache. He/she also had long hay colored hair and big knockers. He/she wore a dress even though Lilon wieghed 720 pounds and couldn't move anywhere.

"Oh great and mighty Lilon, Malon has captured and brought us Link and some other person,"said a kokiri.

"Nachos...Salt...Fat...Grease..,"muttered Lilon. (That's how fat Kokiri's talk)

"Right!"yelled the Kokiri as he ran off. Lilon tried to roll over but he/her house collapsed on he/her and every other house collapsed killing Lilon and every Kokiri exept Malon.

"Let me go Malon!"shouted the Helpless Link.

"But I LOVE YOU!"she cried. "I'm never leting you go, as for this King Arthur I'm going to feed him to Lilon." They just entered the city and saw that everybody was killed. Link got lose and ran for it, Malon screamed and produced Harpy wings. King Arthur was dropped when she started chasing Link and so he knew what the right thing to do, slay this Malon demon from behind when she wasn't looking. Malon finally caught up to Link but Arthur stabbed her threw her heart and she shrivled up and died.

"Thanks man!"yelled Link as he realized Hominid's team was here and his. Pikachu told Link they were truce and so everybody was introduced and they back to earth but ended up in Nooksville which is in the coldest part of the world, the Andes Mountains.

"Arg!,"screamed Link.

They decided to search around the town but only found old people.

"This is boring,"groaned King Arthur.

"Did you say boring,"yelled a snow man with a black top hat and a pipe.

"Who are you?"asked Pikachu.

"Why I'm Frosty,Frosty the snow man,"laughed the gitty snow man.

"Ok is there anybody here that knows how to defeat Yoshi?"asked Link.

"Why of course I do!"yelled Frosty. "All you have to do is find all three golden crystals and throw them into him."

"Cool! Where are they?"Hominid asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that there spread out across the world,"said Frosty.

"Your going to tell me!"threatend Hominid.

"Fine I know where one is it's on top of Mt.Olympas, which is right here in the Andes mountains,"laughed Frosty. "The mountain is just a couple miles east."

"Thanks, now goodbye,"said Hominid.

"Wait no, you must be warned the four gods live there!"yelled Frosty. "The three gods-the god of donkey sex, the god of waffles, the god of fatties, and the god of handicape people."

"What ever, screw off Frosty,"said Kermit.

"I'm coming with you,"laughed Frosty.

"Like hell you are!"yelled Hominid as he Blasted Frosty's head off with his gun.


	9. Chapter 9 A disney world

Chapter 9-A Disney World

Eragon sat on a rock giggling at the way his well you know what curved. People walked by, stared, laughed, then ran when Eragon chased after them.They were half way to Hogwarts in the middle of Jiggly Jello forest. The tree's were pink, the rocks blue, the water brown and the grass red. It was scary in a fun sort of way.

"We need a team, Crash,"announced Fable looking very proud in some furs.

Crash gave him an evil look and spat "Thats my Dad your wearing Butt face."

Fable stood mouth open staring at Crash but before the fight began Eragon came in. "I belive there's the village of Disney."

"Disney, I think I've heard of it,"muttered Fable. "But not in a good way."

--

In the town of Disney people walked and lived in silent peace waiting for the next idiots to stumble in and feel there cartoon wrath. There was a group led by Walt Disney the sycopath who ran the city. In his group were 20 members each from some great Italian gang. Each one of them was a ruthless killer, together they formed the Disney Mobsters the most dangerous in the world. Always in shadows the members were named Alice from the wonderland mobster gang,Mickey and Minnie Mouse from the original Disney Gang, Pluto the crazy Cugo like dog from Dog Hell reserected from the hellish place, Goofy the dumb mindless killer from Dumb is me gang, Donald Duck the rich bitch who owned his own assain gang in London, Chip n' Dale two screwed up squirells from a tree, Dumbo another dumb mindless killer from the same gang as Goofy, Lady and the Tramp two smart silent killing dogs from the oldest gang in italy, Mowgli and Baloo, a bear and a boy both from the Jungle Gang here to gut and slaughter, Robin Hood a man who stole from the needy, murdered the rich and stole from them and then bathed in his money. He's one sick mother. Belle and the Beast two lovely but deadly couple's from England, Aladin a persian warrior born and raised to kill he come's from a Babalonian Gang in Persia,Mulan the Chinese butt kicking chick from an ancient Smarui gang, Stitch the cute fuzzy killer will a total kill count of 3000 but more then half from his home planet, this little alien is dangerous. Lastly we have Sulley from Monster Inc. Gang, this dude will attack in your dreams and slowly kill you in your dreams. This gang was one to be feared but Crash, Fable, and Eragon slowly walked right into there trap.

"We're here, let's eat!"shouted Crash.

"Look a restraunt its called Aladin's Persian Food,"said Eragon pointing to the biulding across from them. Inside only them and Aladin the tanned guy with a blue turban, no t-shirt and white saggy pants.

"Ya we would like some food sir,"said Fable. Aladin laughed and pulled out his sword.

"This is my cutting utensil, pretty isn't she,"Smiled Aladin. "Very pretty." Fable pulled out his sword but it came out to fast and went soaring into Aladin's head.

"Holy crap! Let's get out of here!"yelled Crash. When they were outside Crash glared at Fable.

"What's your problem!"yelled Eragon bouncing up and down.

"What's your problem!"Fable yelled back. A Blue alien with four arms attena's and walking upright.

"Me stitch, you die,"it yelled as it jumped at Fable. While they were in battle two more people came up A black bear and a pre-teen jungle boy.

The bear yelled "Mowgli kill the dog, Baloo gets the Nude man." He winked right at Eragon. Eragon ran down an alley splitting up from the group but running into Blue furred monster with purple dots on his blue fur and two small horns.

"Why hello my name Sulley, BOO!"he yelled as Baloo showed up. "Two against one, sounds fair."

Crash ran the oppisite direction and bumped into some skinny brown haired dog with red eyes. "I see you've met Pluto,"laughed Mowgli. Crash realized it was two against one. Fable on the other hand had just cut off all four of stitch's arms and let it die of blood loss. A Chinese girl came up to him with a katana in hand.

"Mulan is it?"asked Fable.

"I see my reputation has spread," smiled Mulan.

Eragon jumped and dodged the bears attack and retalyating by slapping the bear across his face. Baloo laughed but Sulley held him back and charged at Eragon. Eragon sidestepped and stabbed Sulley with his "shortsword." Sulley started crying and Baloo picked up Eragon but soon realized that the ticking noise was a bomb Eragon was holding. Quick as lightning the bomb landed in his mouth but it was to late it went off and Baloo blew up shooting Eragon across the alley.

"Stupid naked man,"coughed Sulley as he fell over dead with an axe through his head. Standing above Sulley was Caillou the bald headed Preshooler.

"Stand up Eragon I am Caillou god of pre-pubesent kids, now let's go kick some Disney ass!"yelled Caillou.

A smile formed on Eragon's lips and he yelled "Bring it on Disney!"

Crash grabbed pluto's jaws and tried to hold him back but Mowgli striked Crash from the back. Pluto's mouthed foamed and went in for the strike but a huge red dog stood towering over them all. The red dog squished Pluto killing him and then he took Mowgli and squeezed him til he popped.

"Me Clifford, here with friend Caillou. Me and him come here to kill Disney,"roared the dog.

"Why?"asked Crash standing up.

"Well you see there are three gangs in this part of the country, the family channel gang, the treehouse gang and the Disney Gang. Disney brutally slaughtered both the family gang and the treehouse gang. Only me and Caillou survived from the treehouse gang. Disney will fall!!"yelled Clifford.

"Sweet like candy, my name's Crash I will help you risking my life." So on went Clifford and Crash into a box factory. In the factory were two dogs, a woman and a big hairy beast. The woman stepped forward twirling around yelling her name "Belle! Belle!" In a split second she tripped right into the box cutting machine and lost her head.

"Wow what an idiot,"muttered Crash as he tripped into a box taping machine and got him self taped up, unable to move.

"Why that Belle made me so mad, glad she's dead,"laughed the girl dog wearing a pink bow.

"Who are you guys?"asked Clifford.

"I am Lady and this is my boyfriend Tramp he can't talk and that beast is well the beast,"lady explained. Clifford stepped on Tramp and killed him. Lady started crying as she also was stepped on and killed. The Beast roared and punched Cliffords knee over and over again. Clifford easily flicked the beast into a box cutting machine ending in blood.

"Mpppppp,"groaned Crash as he exaped from the tape. "Let's head on."

--

Fable and Mulan clashed there swords repteadly. Fable sidestepped but Mulan blocked the quick move faster then Fable could see. She jumped right over him and landed behind. She swung but Fable quickly rolled forward and spun around facing her once more. Fable quickley used his magical "Vinegar in the eye's move" and was able to stab his sword through her chest. Sweat rolled down his forhead as he ran onward towards the castle. Fable stopped when he stumbled into a big green tree in the middle of the street.

"Who dare's enter Dale's domain,"roared a small squickey voice.

"#& you Dale your mother was a hamster and your dad screwed a dumpster! you #&#!! you!!"yelled another voice.

"Shut up Chip I'm trying to scare off this intruder."

"Dale get your naked back in bed, I'm in the mood!!"yelled Chip.

"Coming Chip, sir please come ba-"but Dale was cut off when fable grabbed both Dale and Chip from inside the hole.

"Haha you two look funny,"laughed Fable.

"Dale does, look at those Moobs, I have to sleep with him too!"yelled Chip. Dale teared up a bit and burst out crying.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Chip!"cried Dale.

"Will you two shut up, who live's in that castle"ordered Fable squeezing the chipmunks.

"Walt Disney, our leader,"said Chip.

"Thanks! You two don't look like killers,"asked fable.

"No we were forced to do this by Walt Diseny, hey if your going to kill him can we come!"squeeked Dale.

"Sure that would be great, by the way name's Fable."

--

Caillou and Eragon were walking through a playground when a small elephant and a big dog standing on two feet stopped them.

"Hey there folks,"drooled Goofy the big eared dog. "Let's play."

"Play time starts now!"yelled Dumbo the elephant.

Caillou pulled Dumbo's ear's kicked his belly and then punched him in the face. Goofy laughed and charged at Eragon. Eragon jumped over him, turned around and grabbed Goofy's tail and pulled it really hard. Dumbo tried to smack Caillou with his trunk but Caillou pulled out a knife and threw it right into Dumbo's head. Goofy stood up tall as Eragon sacked him as hard as he could. Laughing Eragon broke his neck.

"Play time's over,"muttered Caillou.

Past the park was a tea stand where tea was being sold for 1.00 a cup.

A little girl in a dress and a ribon in her hair was sitting there selling tea. "Tea 1.00 come and have some."

As Eragon and Caillou walked by she stopped them and asked in a little sweet voice. "Have some tea sir."

"Uh no thanks,"said Caillou.

"What's your name little girl,"asked Eragon.

"My name's Alice,"she sang. "Have some tea."

"We said no!"said Caillou as he raised his voice.

"Take the damn tea!"Alice said in a deep harsh voice.

Caillou looked at her but finally agreed. He took the cup and threw it on the ground. "Haha now it ruined." Alice stared at him then her eyes went red and she grabbed another glass threw it into his eyes. As he was blinded Alice took a knife and killed him.

"Y...you killed Caillou!"yelled Eragon as he took Alice's knife and killed her. "Wow what a wierd city."

--

Clifford and Crash were standing in front of there destination, the castle when from the skies came a boy in all green and waving a sword.

"I'm Robin Hood,"he yelled as he landed in front of them.

Clifford was about to stomp on him when a duck in vancey clothes and jewlery sitting inside a huge metal robot with two arms carring guns the size of Crash.

"I am donald duck!"yelled the duck from inside the robot. Donald blasted Clifford repeatdly killing him. Crash stood horrified as he came face to face with Robin Hood. Crash regained his strength and grabbed robin's sword then killing him with it. Crash jumped up on the robot and stabbed the sword into the back of the robot where the motor was. Black smoke came from the motor as Crash jumped off the robot it exploded nearly killing him. Weezing Crash lay there alive and happy.

--

Fable, Dale and Chip met up with Crash and they were all introduced. Eragon also met up with them and he was introduced as well.

"In there is the leader Walt Disney and his two commanders Minnie and Mickey mouse. To kill them we must cut off there wiskers otherwise there invincible. Walt is another story he might take some effort,"announced Dale.

"Good then let's start this party,"said Fable.


	10. Chapter 10 A disney tale

Chapter 10 -a disney tale

Chip and Dale led them into the castle metting both minnie and mickey mouse. Minnie was wearing high black boots with a pink ribbon in her hair. Mickey was doing a happy kid friendly jig to ingnore the fact that somebodys about to die.

"Chip, Dale you have betrade us,"spat Minnie. "Homos..."

"What did you call us, we have rights to,"yelled Dale. "Bitch..."

Chip and Dale jumped on minnie strangling her but she pushed them off. Crash head butted her before she could attack the chipmunks. She jumped up and sacked Crash. Dale and Chip bit Minnie on her neck a couple a times before she swatted them away. By that time Crash had made a recovery and was about to go for the kill when Mickey came in and knocked Crash over. Eragon and Fable picked Mickey up by his shoulders and carried him outside to a R rated beating. Minnie picked up Chip and Dale and ate them whole killing them instantly. Crash stood there horrified as she transformed into Mecha-Minnie. Mecha-Minnie towered over crash and was trying to step on him but Crash was to fast and found her weak spot. Her chin, he bit her there killing her. Just in time for Fable and Eragon to come back in.

"Awkward...,"stated Eragon.

"Where are you Disney?"Yelled Fable.

"I am right here dumb one," said a voice as a person shimmered into existence. He wore a black tuxedo and red gloves. He had a Mickey hat on and a no making me angry allowed sticker on his back.

"Guess what your retarded," muttered Crash.

"HAHA you shall die," screamed Walt as a red bolt of lightning struck Crash killing him instantly.

"You k..killed him," wheezed Fable.

"Yes I know, but don't look at me like that I'm not evil, I was born with this power! Whenever there's somebody makes me mad I automatically shoot this red lightning. So I locked myself in this castle trying to run away from society," he explained.

'Well...well I'm going to have to kill you!"Yelled Fable. He drew his sword and ran at Walt. Walt grabbed the sword with two fingers and flung it out of Fable's hands.

"I've told you I'm not evil but I do have awesome powers," boomed Walt.

"Hey since you're so strong, why don't you help us out. We need to kill the evil demon Yoshi,"stated Eragon.

"What are you doing?"Panted Fable.

"Hey he's not evil, and we could use him," said Eragon.

"Well I would be able to get out of this castle so...I guess I could."

With that all 3 of them headed off to Hogwarts, heads up high.

--

"Tokanuva's back sire,"hissed a servant.

"What! Impossible...well send him in,"yelled Yoshi.

"Hello master, I've brought sonic and the toads you were looking for,"smiled Tokanuva.

"Yoshi, why don't we kill him now, he will be out of the way,"whisperd Hoody.

"HEHEHE!"laughed Yoshi. He got up from his chair and walked up to Tokanuva. Yoshi sent a fireball at Tokanuva. An explosion happened but Tokanuva rose from the smoke.

"Master...don't try to stop me!"boomed Tokanuva as he drew his donkey sword. Yoshi snickered and shot more fireballs, but Tokanuva kept rising again.

"Hmmmm he must have a weakness...Wait! I got it his weakness is a mule,"whispered Hoody as Yoshi dodged Tokanuva's swords. With that Yoshi summoned a Mule. The mule saw Tokanuva and charged him. "Waa, no!"scremed Tokanuva as he died.

"Wo man,"said Sonic.

"What's that smell!"yelled Yoshi.

"Sorry...,"stated Sonic.

--

Hominids and PIkachu's groups were at the temple on top of Mt.Olympus about to face the tests of the 4 gods. First test was of the donkey god.

A tall man on a donkey appeared. "Hello I am the donkey god, please let me explain to you your test .One of you guys must kiss this donkey, but be warned one without a pure heart will die."

"Well my teams out,"said Hominid.

"I'm out,"said Link and Pickahu.

"Hey I don't have a pure heart,"said Kermit.

"Well who is it going to be!"boomed the god. Sora was pushed in front. "Ok you do it." Sora krept towards the donkey and firmly placed a kiss on the donkey's mouth. Sora choked and died. "Well it looks like you may pass now!"

"Sora!"screamed Kermit.

"What?"asked Sora as he came out of a portal. "If I die I'll just teleport back to this dimension."

"Sweet,"said Kermit wiping away the tears.

Another thing appeared it was a giant talking Waffle. "I am the Waffle god, for your challenge one of you must out eat me in a waffle eating contest."

"Oh me do it!"yelled Ganondwarf. They started when both of them were ready. The Waffle god was gorging while Ganondwarf was pacing himself. After an hour the waffle god fell over but he had ate more waffles. So Ganon would have to eat more then he ate before he fell over. "I can't do it!"Cried Ganon.

"Oh but you will,"said Hominid pointing a gun at Ganon who imditially kept eating. Finally Ganon had won!

"Wow your good, better get going,"said the waffle god.

The next god was a huge fat man. "I..am...the...god...of...fatties,"weezed the god. "For...your...test...somebody...must...bath...me."

"Oh gross!"Hominid yelled. They all drew straws and it was Pickachu who had to bath the sweaty fat god. After hours he was done.

"Thank...you..."said the god as he dissapeared.

The next thing to appear was a drooling boy rocking back and forth. "Heha let's have a dance off,"he moaned. "Heha for I'm the god of handicapped people."

"I'll do this,"smirked Hominid. Soon he realized the god was really really good, I mean really good. Hominid got angry and pulled out his gun and shot the god.

"What the hell!"yelled Link.

"Ummm...sorry,"muttered Hominid as a door opened reavling a crystal.

"Wow okay everybody we've got to grab the crystal at the exact same time, trust me,"said Pikachu. They all circled it and grabbed it at the same time. With a bright flash they stood in the middle of Wishful Desert holding one of the three crystals.


	11. Chapter 11 Recruiting

Chapter 11- Recruiting

Yoshi paced back and forth in his castle wondering what he was going to do about is small army, with only a couple of thousand soldiers toad warriors he could easily be wiped out.

"Evil Fable!! Do you know how to work this damn internet?" asked Yoshi.

"Why of course master, what would you like me to do?"replied Evil Fable.

"KILL!! Cough cough sorry I want you to make me a site advertising any villain with an army and looking to gain complete world domination come to Charrolette castle immediately."

"Ok...done it's not that hard," muttered Evil Fable.

"Now we will wait and see who arrives!!" screamed Yoshi.

Link and Hominid's group had been wandering through the desert looking for the second crystal for many days now.

"Come on finding these crystals is not worth all this trouble, let's pack up and go!"Moaned Pikachu.

"Quit complaining, look Sora, Kermit, Ganon and Tingle are having fun," said Link pointing to the four who were making sand castles.

"That's 'cause there retarded," stated Hominid.

At that moment a huge tremor happened opening a hole with an hairy short old man carrying a cane twice his height.

"Hey there explorers, looking for this," laughed the old man as he showed them the crystal hiding in one of his pockets.

Hominid quickly shot a dozen bullets at him but they were absorbed into his cane. The old man shook his head and laughed "You're going to have to do better than that." King Albert quickly manoeuvred behind him and brought his sword down onto the man's head. The old man was quick and side stepped out of the way and brought his cane down upon King Albert's head. Kermit and Tingle ran at him doing their secret move "Green Smash." Tingle flew into the air with his balloons while Kermit ran on the ground towards the man. The old man just stood there and smiled as tingle dropped dozens of green bombs onto him. Before the bombs landed Kermit soared into the air and knocked the cane out of his hands. Everyone stood back and watched as tingle and Kermit (the two retards) defeated the old man.

The old man fell to his knees. "Ha-ha nice job, you guys aren't half bad, for you see I am actually..." The old man started glowing and a white light shined revealing a purple Pokémon wagging his tail around.

"M...mewtwo is that really you!" yelled Pikachu.

"Ha-ha yes long time no see. No need to fill me on what happened I've already read your mind and learnt everything," laughed Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo...So Yoshi didn't kill you?" asked Hominid.

"No..well yes in a way but I figured out how to escape the realm I was in, and I was brought back here, I've been watching you guys for a couple of days now. I found this crystal for you. What I'm surprised is that Kermit and Tingle beat me and not you Hominid."

"Hey! We're way stronger then Hominid that's why," said Kermit.

"Shut up! I didn't even get a chance to fight but I would have beaten you," growled Hominid.

"What ever, Ok everyone listens up when we gather the last crystal I will be able to forge them together to make a sword, to kill Hoody," stated Mewtwo.

"Who's Hoody," yelled Ganondwarf.

"Hoody is the creature that is giving Yoshi all his powers, see we can kill Yoshi no problem but if we do that Hoody will just escape and latch onto someone else. Hoody is actually Loki the god of mischief and the sword is the only way to fully kill him," explained Mewtwo. "And only one person can wield the sword his name is Kirby."

"Yoshi sir there seems to be," said Sonic as he took another look out the window. "Many armies waiting outside for you."

"Excellent tell each army to send their leader in," snickered Yoshi.

"Are you sure this is wise sir they could be here to kill you," asked Sonic.

"Trust me that's not why they're here," said Yoshi.

A little while later 5 warriors walked into the room all of them with an army at their disposal waiting outside.


	12. Chapter 12 King Kirby

Chapter 12 King Kirby

The Five leaders all stood in front of Yoshi waiting to introduce themselves. Yoshi glared at each one checking them over, when he gave the nod they introduced themselves.

"I am Commander Hale of the Chimera's. Here to aid you in your evil deeds my lord," said a shaved headed man in a green army suit holding a Machine gun.

" My name is Raiden (the one from MGS4 not Mortal Kombat), Ninja of the future once allies with Solid Snake himself. I have an army of fully loaded robots at my disposal," announced a silver haired man with a futuristic suit.

Another bigger man fully armored suit wearing a black bandana with scars covering his face. "My name is Marcus Fenix! I have an army of super soldiers here for you my leige!."

A man wearing suit, yellow glowing eyes and a red goatee stepped up. "My name is Viewtiful Joe, but you can just call me joe. I have...well no army at the moment! But Please I am still usefull."

Yoshi nodded in agreement and everyone turned to the last warrior. He was covered in gold armor, had metal chains with a long blade attached at the end of them, molded into his skin and had a red lightning scar going down his face and a goatee. He was well known amoung the evil community and everyone, even Yoshi had a shiver go down them as he stepped up. "I am Kratos, God Of War! Fear me and my army of spartans!"

Walt Disney, Fable, and Eragon during one brisk morning saw Hogwarts on the horizon. The three banged on the wooden huge door of Hogwarts.

"Who goes there!" shouted a hoarse voice.

"We are the heroes here to find and protect Kirby!" Shouted Eragon. "We have travled far for this."

"How do I know you are not a lying scum bag!" weezed the man. Walt was getting quite frustrated with this pointless arguement. He knew that time was short so he swiped his sand sending a blast of wind snapping the doors in half. After a minute of chaos Hogwarts was in full view. Inside there was a huge field with trees and flowers and beyond that was the doors to the castle itself. The old man pissed himself in fear and quickly rank away shouting help!

"Dammit Walt..Why did you do that?" asked Eragon.

"Fool, time is quite short. Hurry we must speak to Kirby now." stated Walt as he briskly walked ahead.

Four wizards blocked there path. "S...stay b...back!" muttered one of the wizards. Walt shook his head as he telepathacaly lifted them all into the air and flung them into some trees.

"Walt slow down, there is no need for all this violence!" shouted Fable.

Walt fell to his knees. "I am so sorry..I just couldn't help it! We have to kill Yoshi for what he did!"

After the chaos was halted and they were indentified as allies not enemies they were leaded into a chamber with a little pink thing sitting on a throne, with a old man with a 12 inch white haired beard standing beside it.

"Kirby!" yelled Eragon as he bowed with the other 2.

"Hello Eragon, ah so you have brought some allies. But I am deeply afraid that this will not be even close to enough. We have just got word that he has listed 5 more armies," stated Kirby.

"What...no! Don't you have an army here at hogwarts!" yelled Walt.

"Yes we do but it is not neary enough compared to Yoshi's army," said the old man.

"So who are you anyways?" asked Walt.

"Well I am Profesor Dumbledore, leader of Hogwarts."

"So are you any good at magic?"

"Haha I am the master of magic."

"Prove it old man."

Dumbledore disapeared and then reaperead right behind Walt striking him against the back of his neck. Walt quickly recovered and shot lightning at Dumbledore but he just blocked them with one of his fingers. Walt created an army of clone images of himself and all of them charged Dumbledore at once. Dumbledore whispered a couple of words and millions of fireballs flew at each clone killing it. Only the original walt was left.

"Stop , this is not necassary," said Kirby.

"Sorry, my leader," bowed Dumbledore.

"Ok we will first strike Yoshi's training base. He has Commander Hale guarding that base. I shall aid you three and bring along my guards, dumbledore you stay here with your army and watch over Hogwarts," said Kirby.

"Sounds fun," chiped Fable. Kirby motioned with his hand for three of his guards to come out of the shadows. One of them was a smoking hot girl who was a renouned explorer. She introduced herself as Lara Croft. Another one of them was a man dressed in a light blue costume with a mask covering the lower half of his face. He was Sub-Zero the master of Kung-Fu and Ice. The last person was a man with a turban covering his head and light cloth like clothing. He wielded a golden knife like blade in one hand and a long slender sword in the other. He was the lengendary Prince of Persia, named Dastan. With all 7 of them were teleported to Yoshi's training base which was located in the middle of the Plains.

"Just over that hill is one of Yoshi's main base, this hale person does not know what he is getting himself into," laughed Lara Croft.

"Then lets march!" yelled Sub-Zero. With that they stood up and ran, shouting there battle cries. What they didn't realize was that Commander Hale had an army of ten thousand chimera's fully armed. They soon found that out though. Sub-Zero quickly sprayed a ice blast freazing over 1000 chimera's but unfortuanly drainging his energy. Lara Croft whipped out her Dual Pistols and started going Badass on them. Kirby sucked up a Chimera and soon became one. Kirby then started to infatrate there base. Walt started using his telepathic abilities to destroy chimera's by the hundred. Fable and Eragon drew there swords and worked together to kill many Chimera's. Minutes turned into Hours yet the Chimera's wouldn't stop coming and Commander Hale still hadn't showed up. Dastan was just standing in the back not fighting, just staring, analyzing. Dastan finally spotted Commander Hale far in the back of his army drinking some kool-aid. Dastan used his power of the sands and froze time allowing him to hack and slash a path to Commander Hale. His power depleted and so time went along normally again. Hale stood there flabergastic at the fact that this soldier made it to him in a flash.

"Master Hale is in trouble!" yelled a Chimera.

"Stay out of this, my warriors. I shall take care of this arabian myself," grinned Hale.

Dastan stood there as Hale started firing numerous bullets out of his Gun, the bullseye. Dastan quickly and easily dodged them by slowing down time. Hale soon ran out of bullets and had to resort to his Hedgehog grenades. (Grenades that explode into numerous gaint, sharp, penatrating spikes.)

"Stay back you Arabian! Yoshi does not want me to lose this base," roared Hale.

"Hmmmm, why not. Is it not just a common base for storing stuff?" asked Dastan in his raspy voice.

"Bahahaha this is not just _any _base, there is a special warrior stored here. We cannot lose him, he has great potential."

"Well thats to bad." Dastan quickly chopped off Hale's head before he could detonate the grenade. The Chimera's close enough to see, screamed in agony at the loss of there leader and charged Dastan. Dastan did a 360 spin killing dozens at a time. After Hale died the chimera's lost there sense of purpose and slowly died off.

"Its over the Chimera army is finished for good," stated Sub-Zero as he saw the battle field of blood. Everyone regrouped talking about what was going to happen next.

"They have a person of great power hidden somewhere in here, everyone spread out. We must find it!" shouted Dastan. Lora Croft decided to look in the small rusty wooden shed in the far end of the camp. She noticed that the doors were welded shut. Lora quickly shot the doors open only to see that inside the shed was a metal coffin locked up. She grinned and shot open the lock, this was big mistake. Out of the coffin came a white haired man wearing only a red jacket and black leather pants. He was carrying a long slender blood stained sword. He was the legendary Half-ling _Dante._ Lora ran screaming but was to slow, for Dante who had the speed of a vampire quickly pierced Lora Croft's heart killing her instantly.

"Lora! My precies Lora!!!," cried eragon as he saw her fall over dead. Everyone looked at him oddly for a second then rushed to her aid.

"So the legendary dante, this is where you have been at. How did you end up here my friend?" asked Kirby.

"Kirby...Oh my lord! My good ole' buddy. Well that stupid yoshi is trying to get all the strongest warriors on his side, even by means of capturing and torturing them," said Dante.

"Wait you two know each other?," asked Walt.

"We went to school together. End of story," said Kirby nervosly.

"Ok..we have to get going. Where to next King Kirby," asked Fable.

"Well, Dante I hope you are planning on joining us?"asked Kirby.

"Hellz ya1!"smiled Dante.

"Well our next destination is where Yoshi builds all his weapons and machines. His armory persay. Its located a couple days walk west of here. Come on now!" cheered Kirby. And with that they all headed off to there next destination.


End file.
